


We Found Love Again

by Slashlion93



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/F, Fem-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashlion93/pseuds/Slashlion93
Summary: AU! Since losing their mates a few years back, Sarabi and Sarafina managed to find love again. WARNING: Femslash! One shot.





	We Found Love Again

Sarabi and Sarafina walked around the lush green grass of the Pride Lands. It's been years since both of their mates had gone to the stars. To say they were lonely would be the understatement of the century, and that was it. They were lonely. The two lionesses stopped, looked and listened to make sure there was no one around. Then, with utmost passion, they nuzzled, which lead to...other things. Sarafina had opened her muzzle in order to allow Sarabi access. The kiss shared between them did not end until they needed air.  
"I love you.," Sarabi said.  
"I love you too.," came Sarafina's reply. A lick from the cream lioness ran up the beige one's muzzle as she smiled.  
"Are you...sure no one's around?," said Sarafina who flattened her ears.  
"You worry too much, my love.," laughed Sarabi. The females began to kiss again as the orange eyed queen began to lick downward. She then slowed and a low growl passed her green eyed friend's maw.  
"Damn it, Rabi! Don't...ah!," Sarafina whined as Sarabi sank her sandpaper tongue deep inside her sex. Moans and purrs escaped the cream lioness' throat, that only became louder until she reached her peak with a roar.  
"Could you be any louder, Fina?," Sarabi said as she looked into her lover's glazed over eyes. "Hmm...sorry. You're amazing.," Sarafina panted. Grabbing her darker queen, she started to lick her neck ever so slowly, then moved down to her chest and finally to her dripping slit where she lapped at a steady pace. The process was spread up despite the squirms of pleasure from the lioness beneath her.  
"Ah!," was all that came from Sarabi as she shook with pleasure at her climax.  
"My kings, that was truly amazing!," Sarabi said as she came to her senses. Sarafina, however, was staring at something or someone in complete shock.  
"I see you two had fun. I thought someone was hurt, but I guess I was wrong.," the familiar voice of Nala said. All of the color disappeared from the two lioness' faces.  
"How long have you been there? Is anyone with you?," croaked Sarafina.  
"Just me.," Simba said smiling as he appeared from nowhere.  
"I can explain-," started Sarabi, but the large red maned male held up his paw to silence her. "No need. I know how happy you make each other. You deserve it after all you've been through.," he said while his wife agreed. With that, the king and queen took their leave.  
"Come on, we have to get back.," Sarafina said, gently pulling her now mate's tail. Sarabi just chuckled and followed. Though no one could replace their mates, they were as close as possible to happiness when they were together.


End file.
